AnShuka an Love Live Sunshine Horror story
by Solar-chan78
Summary: A horror story about Two young woman trying to escape death and maybe finding love and friends along the way. *Thats it I'm not good at discriptions*


[I do not own pokemon or anything else just this random plot, this is just something me and my siblings came up with. ]

*Story written with my siblings, Ohkaiyo, and Kiyah360*

Now let the story begin.

A thick, dark fog rolled within the woods, it's darkness both suffocating as well as a confort to those inhabiting it. A young woman lounged in a secluded, open field surrounded by trees, a log bench her only confort. All too fast, that confort was shattered when she felt the prickly coldness of another behind her. A scream locked in her throat- you don't have to be anyone special to feel the dangerous air this stranger gave off. Somehow, she managed to start running in the opposite direction, away from this dangerous figure, but ended up crashing into another person.

"Hey, watch where your going!" This somebody said."Sheesh, calm down. It's not like death is chasing you. The only thing that really inhabits this forest is deer, and a bunch pf rabbits. "The girl looks up, seeing the persons feminine features unfold in her view.

The girl mumbled out a faint "sorry I didn't see you", thought it was obvious to this person that the young lady was still terrified. All too soon she saw the thing that was causing the girl to be so terrified. The girl began mumbling again, a string of" you have to help me" and "I think it's going to kill me" falling from her lips.

This girl, shorter then the other by a few inches, would've been pretty cute, had it not been for their current situation.

The thing she was terrified of, felt extremely off. It was if the dark energy had fermented within the being, it was wholly demented in nature. The figure didn't outright approach the two, but instead crept slowly, as if to taunt them. In it's hand, as if by magic, materialized out of nowhere was a chainsaw. The taller girl, trained in magical arts hadn't seen this magic style before, but then- again her training had been minimal. The fearful girl, now hiding behind the other, identified herself as Saitou Shuka.

"Well Shuka, nice to meet you. I'm Inami Anju, by the way. Sorry we couldn't meet under better circumstances". Shuka nodded, Still cowering behind Anju.

Anju, monentarily happy to have the company, quickly realized this wasn't the time to let her mind wander. Her enemy, or rather their enemy, had crept closer then comfortable- about 10ft away. The chainsaw in particular was odd, as the rotating blades revolved a pokeball, which was then comnected to a motor and handle. Not to mention it was all a golden, reflective color. "What a showoff, to have that sort of weapon,"

Anju could'nt help but think as she devised a sort of escape plan.

The demented figure was getting closer. There was only one way. The thing, it was pricking the edges of her memory- what was it? There wasn't any time. With a bit of quick thinking, Anju set off, dragging Shuka behind her.

"Where are we going?" Shuka was out of breath, but still managed to pop the question. Anju said nothing, her mind still racing with thought.

After a few minutes, a small cabin came into view. Anju quickly shoved Shuka in, bolting inside as well and closing the door. She quickly activated a protection ward on the house. It wasn't much, but with her limited knowledge, it was all she could do.

"Uh, what are you doing" Shuka asked upon fixing herself up, and looking around. She had landed harshly on her butt after being shoved into the cabin, but harbored no ill feelings. Why be mad at someone who was actually helping her?

"What I'm doing is protecting us." She finishes the last of the wards, sitting down with a sigh."The particular spell I used creates a forcefield around this cabin. It's not visible, but it's there." Oh, I see."

Both seemed to feel the same about this. Their situation was unfortunate, not to mention unexpected. For Anju, this murderous stranger seemed very familiar, thought, she couldn't place her mind on just where she had seen him. She couldn't remember a thing.

Anju knew what she could do, but for Shuka, they were strangers. She had no idea what Shuka was capable of yet. Uh, Shuka, is there anything you're really good at? I have a few ideas to get us out of this situation, but I want to know about you."

Shuka seemed hesitant, unsure of how she could actually help. Nonetheless, she still spoke up. "Um, well, I know how to knife-throw. Like really well. It's not much, I know.

Anju stares at Shuka, a weird look crossing her face. "No offence, but how is knife-throwing going to help us?" "Hey, well- you asked" Shuka seemed a little irritated that her abilities were being put down so easily.

"Wait, hold on. There maybe some spells that allow me to combine physical objects, like your knives, and my magic."

Shuka still a little pissed, begins twirling a knife in mid-air.

Anju once again looks at her weirdly. "Since when can you do that? I thought you were talking about normal knife-throwing".

"Oh, but I can't throw that far." She does a short demostration, throwing the hovering knife, only for it to flop after traveling a few feet. Well, even thought it's not far it can still be helpful." Anju said, attempting to make up after insulting Shuka earlier.

"Hmm, sure." " Well like i said, their may be a way to link my powers to your knives. You'll need to give me some time though." What about the forcefield?" Anju looked unphased. My forcefield should last for quite awhile. Don't worry."

"To be honest" Anju began again" At the earliest, I may have a solution tomorrow, but don't get your hopes up."

"Yeah, okay." A few minutes passed." Uh Anju?"

"Hmm?"

"That demented pokemon guy is right outside the cabin."

"He can't get in, rememeber?" Anju was still flipping through some books. "Don't worry, just close the shades."

"Okay." Even though Shuka was still a bit terrified, she did as Anju said, shutting the shades and letting lamps light the cabin.

*Meanwhile, outside, the demented pokemon handler banged on the forcefield, dark screams echoing the forest as he tried to get in.

*Ok that was the end of chapter one and chapter two will be started tomorrow, maybe if my sister and brother get up on time. Also my brother Ohkaiyo doesn't really have wattpad he just decided to help, and also the other aqours seiyuu will be in here. So once again I don't own pokemon or anything else just the plot.

Please leave a comment on how me and my siblings did]


End file.
